


Alex Danvers • "I'm just trying to keep up." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fan Vid, Fanart, Gen, Insecure Alex, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing
Summary: Alex Danvers is such a strong character. I wanted to do a video on her insecurities.





	




End file.
